highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Julanar
Julanar, which means "flower of the pomegranate", was a woman in the land of Shapeir. Though the society at the time was extremely patriarchal and woman were treated as property, she broke down the sexist boundaries to become trained as a healer. Though many scoffed at the idea of a female healer, she was extraordinarily skilled. One day a man came to her with a story of his sick brother. Although she did not trust the man, she followed him out into the desert where she discovered the sick brother was a lie. The man had led her to a camp of desert brigands. She fled, crying for help as she ran across the sand. A nearby Djinn heard her pleas for help and transformed her into a tree. There, Julanar remained for untold years. The Hero learned of this from the enchantress Aziza and traveled across the desert to seek out the tree. Having learned what would be needed to awaken Julanar's humanity from the enchantress, the Hero told her about his adventures in Spielburg Valley, particularly mentioning his adventures with the Dryad. He went on to explain about what he had experienced so far in Shapeir. Then, he gave her water as an act of kindness, and -- he hoped -- something that might ease her thirst. After this, he planted the remains of the earth elemental around her roots and spoke about his experience facing the earth elemental. He explained that the dirt from the earth elemental was meant to remind her that there was still magic in the world, and people who care about other people. In the last step, he hugged the tree and reminded her of her name. Although Julanar was still trapped in the form of a tree, she was able to feel human one again, and produced a Fruit of Compassion to thank the Hero for his effort. She would remain a tree until her true love arrived to prove his love for her -- something that would also turn out to be the Hero's doing. Salim Nafs arrived in Shapeir after learning about Julanar from the Hero while the adventurer was in Tarna. He camped beside the tree for three days, until Julanar regained her human form from his love. The two married and traveled to Silmaria, where they opened their own apothecary. When the Hero arrived there, the duo were more than happy to help him and Julanar healed him for free as thanks for all he had done. The Hero also arranged for her to take on an apprentice -- Andre. *As a paladin, the Hero asked Julanar to restore the missing arm of Arestes after Arestes robbed the First Bank of Silmaria. *As a thief, the Hero robbed the bank himself and Arestes was never healed. Real World Julanar appears in both Quest for Glory II: Trial by Fire and Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire and is mentioned in Quest for Glory III: Wages of War. External Links *Quest for Glory Omnipedia Category:Quest for Glory Characters Category:QfG2 Characters Category:QfG3 Characters Category:Inhabitants of Shapeir Category:Inhabitants of the Shapeirian Desert Category:Inhabitants of Silmaria Category:Kingdom of Silmaria Members Category:Shapeir Members Category:QfG Plant Characters Category:QfG Human Characters Category:QfG Healer Characters Category:QfG5 Characters Category:QfG Reoccuring Characters